


Smoochie Bear to the Rescue

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Pet Names, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria had a hard day, and all she wants is a quiet drink. What she gets is her Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoochie Bear to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the plot was provided by Gallagher, but I wasn't inspired to write it as a ShieldShock. This was much more fun.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Maria had things under control.

She had rebuffed the guy at the stool next to her twice, and had already warned the bartender that she would probably punch him in the face in the next 30 seconds or so.

"Last chance, buddy. I'm not here for you, I'm here for me. Get lost."

He opened his mouth to say something that directly contradicted her order, and then left it open in shock when Maria was saved.

"There's my better half!" said the Words traced across the top of her foot. A hand squeezed her hip, followed by an arm around her back, and Maria found herself nose to nose with a girl she'd never seen before, but would be seeing a lot of in the future. Her Soulmate. She rubbed the tip of her nose against Maria's and asked, "Have a hard day at work, Cinnamon Bun?"

Before Maria could reply, her Soulmate turned cold eyes and an even colder tone on the guy next to them. "You're in my seat," she informed him.

He stumbled back, mumbling something that sounded nothing like an apology, and retreated across the room to behind the pool tables.

Maria's Soulmate slid onto the stool next to her and flagged down the bartender. "Sorry for the nose wiggle, but I figured you would roll with it. You're Hill, right?"

She nodded.

"He's probably still watching us, so act like you like me. It shouldn't be that hard." She grinned. "I work with Jane Foster a couple of floors below you. I'm Darcy Lewis." She leaned in, and Maria smiled as she kissed her Soulmate without ever having spoken to her.

Darcy's fingers closed around Maria's wrist when she put her hand on the back of Darcy's neck, pulling her closer to lengthen the kiss. To anyone else, it looked like a normal 'it's been a long day and I'm so glad to see you' kiss. But for Maria... it was the best first kiss she'd ever had.

"Whoa," Darcy breathed out when Maria pulled away. "Maybe I could change careers and get into field work. Are all spy kisses like that?"

Maria smirked and, out of the corner of her eye, saw the annoying guy slinking out of the bar.

"If the situation calls for it," she replied, enjoying the way Darcy's face changed when she heard the Words. "And it's nice to finally meet you, Smoochie Bear."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/145306163778/smoochie-bear-to-the-rescue)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
